Dark Secrets
by DoomOfHope
Summary: What if love turns into hatred, when someone is dejected. How will someone response, seeing his love one being snatch away? Read more to find out. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Chapter 1: Decision

I awaited for you,

Your tender smile…

I recalled the little moments,

That I spent with you…

I woke up, feeling wide and refreshed. I walked to school. It was him, the one I admire, the one I devoted my heart to. I wish you had just smiled at me, just for once. I hoped for his attention everyday, but to no avail. Today, it might just be the day, which might change the fact…

"Teacher, must I do my project with him?" I asked my teacher. He was seated there, so coldly, looking at me, with those murderous stare. I shrugged when my teacher nodded. I took a deep breath, and I walked forward, with the meanest face I can make, but my heart ached… Why? Why must it be this way? Why was I so foolish to do what I did a few years back? Now, he shuns me…he hates me… he detest me….

I did my work with him, feeling the bliss in my heart. I felt so blessed, as though the angels of love have came for me with him, but I know it was not true. Why can't I control my feelings? That puzzled me greatly, but still, I did not know the answer. The day ended. I went home happily.

Dear Diary,

Today was a FANTASTIC day. I can't believe it either! Teacher put me with him! The love of my life, so far from my grasp. Maybe it was getting nearer, but it might be not. It might be distancing away from me. My heart wrench when I see him, with another person, so happy together…

I stopped at my diary. I did not want to continue, I thought. I need not to. I felt the hot tears ran down my cheek. I closed my eyes, hoping to forget everything, but more painful memories showered me. I ran away from my room. Reality was cruel, that was what he told me once, with that ever so cold voice to me. I will always remember today. I looked at the calendar. 5 more days to valentine's day…

I lay on my bed, my emotions overwhelming me. I was in a dilemma… What if he reject me in front of everyone. I would be humiliated, but it was still worth a try. I thought of what I should give to him. Ah! I would write him a letter! Or maybe, I could give him a hand-made card or chocolates, perhaps with a banquet of flowers. I was very excited. But somehow, something tells me everything would go wrong. "Master, dinner is ready." My servant said. I asked him if he had a secret admirer, what would he give him on valentine's day. He looked at me and felt for my head, asking with concern. "Master, are u very sure you are not sick?" he asked me. I looked at him and replied that it was just a normal question. He told me that a confession would be the best, or maybe a poem written with all my heart in it. I nodded with agreement. It was more meaningful like this. On valentine's day, I will confess to you, my one and only……

Author's note: I hope you like the first chapter. I know it is a little short, and I apologize for that. Really hope you will continue reading my next chapter. )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 2: Broken Hearted

My love for you is just like the winter,

Always so cold and un-returned.

For once I hope u will look at me,

But that is all but a wild dream…

I did not know what to write to me, less say. I observed his every movement. But one day, I saw him, walking with Pillica, the sister of my neighbour, Horo Horo. They were laughing happily and whispering to one another. I just could not stand this kind of behavior. What am I suppose to do? Walk up front and scream or shout in their ears? That won't do. But I must take revenge. No one can take him away from me. Never! I stalked them, their every movement. He escorted her home, and even kissed her on the forehead! ARGH! I had done so much for him. No way am I going to lose to that girl…

After he left, I walked up and smiled at her, holding a dagger in my hand. She greeted at me, but backed away when I grinned slyly, taking out the dagger. Suddenly, it started to rain. The lightning flashed, and Pillica screamed, but I covered her mouth and dragged her into my house. I advanced towards her, like a cat, across a cave floor. Pillica backed further to the corner. She thought of her brother. He might just have returned from school and might be searching for her. Pillica sank lower and tried to push backwards through the wall surrounding her. I took out the dagger once again, daggers poised above her. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped the ending would be swift…

"PILLICA!" Horo Horo screamed as he flung open the door. She was nowhere to be found. He panicked. Had something happened to her? Is she in any danger? His heart raced faster. He had promised her demised mother that he would take good care of her, as his father was abroad on a business. He knew nothing about his mother's death. But this is no time to find blame. He knocked rapidly at his neighbour's house when he heard a loud scream coming from his house. Is Pillica with him? What are they doing? He knew that he was a scary person. He was rumored to have killed a many people who do not obey him. What had her sister do to offend him? Just then, the door opened. All was quiet…

"Erm… is anything the matter Horo Horo? You seemed so agitated!" I asked, calming my nerves on just what had happened. She was not the first person I had silenced anyway. "RETURN HER BACK TO ME! I KNOW SHE IS WITH YOU! SHE MUST BE!" "I have no idea what you are talking about! Please leave." I said, closing the door. A pile of ashes laid gently next to my foot, hidden out of his sight…

Horo Horo panicked. He knew something had happened between his nieghbour and his sister, but what exactly was it. It was up to him to find out. Maybe he can start by finding it out from a guy that his sister is meeting more often lately… Could it all be related? He have to find out, and fast. No one knows what might happen next…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 3: Confusion

My love for you melts away,

Entering the world of hatred.

Why must you force me to?

Why?

"Lyzerg! OPEN UP!" Lyzerg opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked politely. He don't seem like those that would murder someone, Horo Horo thought. But it is better to be cautious. He gulped and asked softly, "Have you seen my sister today?" Lyzerg looked confused, but he just nodded. "Erm…yea. I walked her home today. Is anything the matter? Had something happen to her? Is there anything I can do to help ?" he sounded more and more agitated. Horo Horo backed off, hands on his weapon, ready to summon Kororo, his guardian, but thought for awhile and explained his situation gravely. "Pilica disappeared. Something is fishy about Hao. I think he has something to do with her disappearance." Lyzerg frozed. He replied softly "Hao…Hao… he is a……killer……………"

Horo Horo gasped. "What did you mean by that?" "He killed my parents back at England. He seems to be eyeing me this few days. Something is wrong. I just know it. Could he have… nevermind. That would NEVER happen…I hope. We could start investigating, maybe by approaching his brother Yoh first? But, I don't thrust either of them." "What are you waiting for? Let's go, Lyzerg!" Horo Horo shouted. Lyzerg shrugged, sighed and followed him. Hao grinned. " I'll be watching your every movement, my only love of my life…Lyzerg…"

"Yoh? Yoh Asakura?" Horo Horo hammered the door of his classmate, Yoh. He is the twin brother of Hao, Horo Horo's strange neighbour. "Yes? May I helped you?" He opened the door sleepily. "Wow" Horo Horo thought. "He and Hao may be twins, but their personality are so different." Anna, my other classmate was there to. She was Yoh's fiancé. She is none other then the fiercest girl in school. It was said that she beat up a BIG bully in our school with 1 slap. It was almost amazing when he saw her so calm, drinking tea. She looked so demure! "Horo Horo? Not here to make trouble I hope. Who's the one standing next to you? Your friend? Not bad influence?" Horo Horo just couldn't stand her. She is always so concern for her Yoh. "Just looking for Yoh." "I see. And I thought u were not close friends with him. Please make it fast. I could more training waiting for him." With that, Anna wore her clogs and left. Yoh, breathless from all the training, and happy to take a break, opened the door wider, inviting both of them in, Yoh asked, "Eh… is anything the matter? Both of you looked so tensed up. You should try to relax and have an easy life you know?" "! MY SISTER'S SAFETY IS AT STAKE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE…RELAX! ARGH! … Anyway, I am here to ask u more about your twin brother…Asakura Hao…"

"I don't know much about him. Stays alone in his dingy house with his lackeys. But anyways, he is not someone you want to trifle with. That's all I know. Sorry to say that I don't know much about him. Hope you didn't mind making a wasted trip." Yoh said apologetically. "What am I suppose to do now! Sit around and wait for the news to announce my sister's dissapearence or … death?"

Author's Note: Sorry, but the story is still as short. Very busy lately, hope all of you don't mind and continue reading! Chapter 4 is gona be posted soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 4: Wild-Goose Chase

I do not wish to give up on you,

But if I can't get you it will do.

If I can't, no one can.

I'll just destroy you, or eliminate you…

Yoh thought for awhile. "Maybe we can snoop around his house for clues? How about tomorrow after school? We can go as a group and watch each other's back." "Good idea Yoh… But we are going today…not tomorrow,ok? I'll answer anna for you. I hope I'll survive…but anyway, Let's go!" "Horo… u want clues? I'll leave some for you. Hope you will enjoy it…" Hao laughed and waited at the location that they would go, if they manage to find that clue dropping another false clue as he watch.

Lyserg opened the door or Hao's door. It creeked open eerily. Surprisingly, no one was there. "Out?" asked Lyserg hopefully. "True… I hope. But just be careful" Yoh replied. "Horo, is your sister wearing something today? Perhaps she might drop it as a clue of some sort." "YOH! I'm so glad you thought my sister was so clever. But sad to disappoint you, she will never do that…she's too… nevermind." "Horo! What is that? Arh…yes! It is the pink ribbon she was tying her hair with this morning at school!" Horo raised an eyebrow. "Eh…I don't even know what she was wearing this morning. How come you were so observant eh? Come clean with me." Lyserg blushed but said nothing. "Lets take a closer look at the ribbon. I hope my brother is not a pervert by tying his hair with a … Fine! Pink ribbon!"

"4-1-14-10"was written on the ribbon. Lyserg thought for awhile and decipher the code. "Let's go and check out the place at once! There's only one of those in this town." They ran all the way. Once they reach it, they greeted the owner and asked if they could have a look around the place. "Sure!" the owner replied. Soon, they were looking for anything suspicious around the place. "Hey! Wha… Look! There is a hut covered behind the mango tree! Lets check it out." They all agreed with Horo Horo and went to look at the place.

They looked all over the place. "Look at what is written on that dusty table! Streetoideu doesn't make sense to me." Horo Horo mumbled. Koloro tugged at Horo Horo's sleeve. "Stop it Koloro." Koloro started jumping on Lyzerg's head and tugging his sleeve as well. "Perhaps she saw something that we did not. And she seems to be trying to leave as somewhere!" They ran and saw the next clue that was carved on.

"Hv#ng f$n? T bd y$ r n w#ld gs chs. Y$rs tr$ly, H"

was what the tree carved. "… I think we better go back to where we started" said Lyzerg after studying the code. "Something tells me that we will get all our answers there.

They ran all the way back again. They opened the door and saw Hao sitting smugly at a chair. "Hey hey hey. You goons can actually figure out all of those? Surprise Surprise. Ah… you are my guest. Perhaps u would like a drink. Green tea? Or…"

"Cut it out Hao…I want some answers…and my sister back…"

Author's note: Did you solve the clues? Answers will be told and revealed with the next chapter. Will update it every two days. Have fun solving!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Author's Note: Luciado, did u manage to solve the other code? No prize if you managed to solve. LoL! Aniwaez, here are the answers:

First Clue: 1-a 2-b 3-c 4-d and so on…the answer is :Farm

Second clue: It is a anagram. The answer is: Tree Outside

Last clue: I replaced all the vowels with icons. Here is the code:

A -

E -

I - #

O -

U - $

The answer will be: Having fun? Too bad you are on a wild goose chase. Yours truly, Hao

Sry for posting that late. My computer had a prob. My dad took away the Internet modem for something else. XD because of that, I am only updating every 3 to 4 days. real sorry T.T hope all readers will understand!

Chapter 5. Troubles

Leaving you

Is the last thing I want to do.

But what I did,

Is all for you…

"Ah! Horo Horo… touchy touchy! Its bad for your health you know? So please control your temper. If you just die like that, you are just missing out all the fun I planned for you, you know? That will be so disappointing. Spending so much time planning and you just walk………."

"Hao Asakura. Hope you are not deaf. But I'm sure you heard me. I want my sister back…at all cost."

"How naïve can you be, HoroHoro? Of course I won't let you die, but I just want to tell u that your sister won't be that happy to see you… in hell. Hah! I've give you the answer. But I don't think you like that. As they say, the truth always hurt. Now Horo Horo, are you interested in playing a game? O…hi my dearest twin brother, sad to leave you out. Arh… pleasant surprise to see you Lyzerg."

Chains suddenly wrapped against Lyzerg's leg and he was dragged away while Horo Horo was distracted. "The game is called 'Rescue Lyzerg' if you are to slow to complete the task set for you, it is bye bye your good friend Lyzerg. Let the game begin!"

"One question Hao, how do we play this game? Is it even possible to complete it?" Yoh asked. "Anna is going to kill me if I did not return before she does!" "You wouldn't even need to worry about that cuz you are not even going to return home…in a piece…" Hao mumbled to himself. "Oh yea… all you have to do is to go find a way through my dungeon and Lyzerg in the process. If you can, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Have fun…my lackeys will be greeting you as well…politely?" Hao blended into the shadow, revealing a trap door. "You think we are suppose to enter that trapdoor?" Horo asked bluntly. "Yea…" replied Yoh. "Why do you think he showed us that trap door? All I hope is Lyzerg being safe." "True…I got him into this trouble in the first place…" Horo thought.

They entered, with their hands crossed behind the backs. Both was afraid, but not willing to tell one another, afraid that it will discourage the other. They expected it to be dark, dam and creepy. That is what dungeons are suppose to look like, they both thought. But they are wrong. They are going to experience to worst shock of their lives…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 6. Answers?

The mask of emotions,

The broken-hearted,

The silent greeting of yours,

Make me forgot those moments.

"HOT!" exclaimed Horo when he entered the trapdoor with Yoh. The whole passage was made out of metal, being heated up. What is the heat source? Thought horo, puzzled as usual. Perhaps it has something to do with science? Science was not a FANTASTIC subject to him, or else, he won't be getting the grades he was getting…49. That was his highest, but a little more to past. He shove the thought away as he thought of Lyzerg. He shouldn't have implicated him. Horo felt so bad.

"Horo? You there?" asked Yoh suddenly, snapping horo out of his trance. "I'm sorry Yoh, I was just thinking of something, yea something and erm… yea…ah Lyzerg! Oh yes! What do you think has happened to him?" asked horo. "I don't know…Hope he doesn't get die of a heat stroke or something…Man! It is getting a WHOLE LOT HOTTER! ARGH! I wonder how does Hao and his lackeys live here without air-conditioning!" Yoh mumbled, trying to keep both their spirits high. But it didn't work… horo just laughed coldly. "I hope I didn't implicate you…I mean…" "Don't worry. If I don't complete my training when anna comes back, boy… Is she going to trashed Hao up? Heheh…"

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself as we walked? It might help as feel…cooler? Words are not air-cons though." Horo muttered. He can't believe it himself when Yoh was actually laughing at that way-lame joke. He wondered how Yoh actually survive – living with Anna. Then he thought of his sister's training. He actually missed it. He rather prefer to do her sis's training and hear her, encouraging him. He miss the past, when he was real little. He remembered his 15th birthday. When his mother was still alive, the last birthday she spent with him. She only died, protecting her sister in an accident. If he lose his sister as well, then what did his mother sacrifice herself for?

"Horo, should we go left…or right?" asked Yoh, when they came face to face with two tunnels. "Perhaps if we go right, we might be right! And if we choose left, we might be 'left' at the mouth of a open volcano…so, should we choose left or right?" Koloro tugged at Horo to the left. Amidamaru said that his instinct tells him they should go left. "Ah….. volcano…here we come." mumbled Horo.

They came face to face with a 'warm' welcome from 2 of Hao's lackeys—Marchii and Mari. "Amidamaru in Harusame…can I just shorten it and take two syllabus from the front and say err… A-Ha!" Horo give him a stare. "Koloro in Snowboard!" "A-ha!…. ok ok… Amidamaru in Harusame!" They started fighting, but Horo was at a disadvantage. His ice was melting – fast. The place was just too hot, way hot, it feels like their near s volcano or perhaps a hot steamy over. Heat was not something he appreciate, but his neighbour, Hao seems to love it a little too much. Horo felt useless. He came to save his sister, and was helpless. A battle was about to start and he felt bad… way bad…

Author's note: Heheh…author running dry of ideas, so abit B-O-R-I-N-G. so sorry. The next chapter I hope it will be more exciting. I forgot who was the last member of Team Flower. The one that uses ashcroth. Can anyone please tell me?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 7. Regrets

Misery and sorrow,

Forgotten as the past,

Not wanting to recall,

But history will last…

They started fighting, just as Yoh was about to knock Marchii unconscious, Kanna, Leader of team flower appeared, attacking from the back. Horo casted an ice shield, just bearly blocking the attack. "Damn!" thought Horo. "If only the heat will go away. Do I just stand here and watch?" "HORO!" exclaimed Yoh, "Go find Lyzerg while I handle these 3 punks! Go NOW! PRONTO!" "YES!"

Horo ran as fast as he could. He saw two passage. 'Koloro, if only I had been more careful. Awww…. If only 1 of us know the way' Koloro started jumping on his head. 'Ouch…Koloro, even u r blaming mi?' Koloro shook her head and pointed at a small icon on the wall. Horo walked towards it and felt it. He pressed lightly on it and a door slided open. 'wow! Secret panels! How cool izit?' he ran as fast as his legs could carry it. Lyzerg! WHERE ARE YOU! horo screamed. Lyzerg… I'm so sorry…

It led to a room. He saw lyzerg, tied up wif hot steamy metal chains. Lyzerg was trying very hard not to cry. 'Once I cry, horo will feel bad' he thought. 'That also means Hao has won. I will now allow that to happen. NO WAY! I must hang on, my actions speaks a lot. Lyzerg Diettle. U CAN do it. YEA!' Horo trashed the room around. No key! How is he he going to save lyzerg? Just den hao stepped in. "Well, well, well… I can't believe it. U two goons can actually make it here. Wait a second, onli one goon is here. GASP! Don't tell me u haf abandoned him? Some friend u r." "I'm trying my best. Everyone's making a effort. Struggling. With our hope, we can break through. O….YEA! What time is it Hao?

"7pm. Why?" "Hah!" Said Yoh struggling into the room. "Anna Is sure to beat u up for not letting me go to cook her dinner. U r doomed! Heheh. I'm waiting for the 'o, high and mighty, strongest of all shamans hu wanna take over the world and make it onli for shamans' Hao is going to be beaten up by Anna." "……Asakura Yoh… Just u wait. One day, I'm going to snatch Anna from u." "If u can," taunted Yoh. 'This is great! By quarrelling with Hao, I can divert Hao's attention so that Horo can save Lyzerg! Go on Horo! Be strong Lyzerg!' Yoh thought. "HAO! U R A BORN LOSER!" Yoh shouted across the room. Horo jiggled the lock, ignoring the scorching heat. "Holy baloney! O crap!" Horo jiggled furiously The lock opened finally, with a click. Just den, Anna burst open the door. "Yoh Asakura. GO HOME and do dinner. Goodbye, 'brother-in-law. Horo, Lyzerg, go carry the groceries.. They bolted for the door and left, leaving Hao dumbfounded. On the way, Horo asked concernly, "Are u all right? Looks like Pilica isn't anywhere around. I saw a pile of ashes. Must be hers…" "I'm sorry to hear that" said anna coldly. "U can join us for dinner!" Said Yoh happily! "Can I go as well?" Asked Lyzerg. "Yep u sure can. I got a first aid kid at home. Dress ur wounds and lets EAT!" Horo looked back. Pilica, I'm sorry… I was too late…

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm gona write a new story after this called "Death Man's play" Pls read it. Full of humour. Its gona be a comedy! Of cuz, there is a serial for this. Dark Secrets Reload… Maybe XD This 2 more chapter and its done. PLS read moi new 1 cuming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Chapter 8. Hope?

Let us fly in the most beautiful of skies,

And give the established future a try,

My wish dwells in my eyes,

My smiling face full of shine…

Pilica…screaming, skin shriveling, smell of plastic…no…burning hair. She is calling…for my name. Help…is that what she wants. I'm reaching forward. No! This can't be! I…I…can't touch her. I can do it. She's distancing. PILICA! Don't leave ur bro. NO!

Horo woke up from the nightmare. It all seemed so real. The funeral had taken place a few days ago. He also received news that his father was gone…lost… they couldn't find him. Perhaps he was just missing. No one knew, so Horo's uncle moved in with him. He felt that he wasn't ready to go back to school. Hao struck his mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist… He WILL take revenge. One day? No… today…

He reached school. There was on empty seat. Hao…was gone.When asked about Hao, the teacher just shrugged and said he transferred school. She was lying…. Horo just knew it. But why? He was confused. It might all be a play perhaps? A dark conspiracy? He wanted the answer, but it seemed that no one knew. He did not know what to do. He was just struggling. Pushing himself forward…Trying very hard. He wanted to sink into darkness… nothingness, just like what he was feeling. Yoh was there, with Anna. He was pretty thankful towards Anna for saving them all or else… he might end up like his sister. He did not want to be reminded of his sister.

He sighed. Lyzerg approached him. He smiled. A forced smile, thought Horo. Very fake. He did not point that out. He just sighed again. He pushed himself on daily. Without knowing, he passed on. Two years…without pilica. He wished that if he would have a second chance to look after Pilica. The answer was obvious. It was a no.

He was hoping to go into university. It was his sister's wish. Working as hard as he could. He had never pushed himself so hard before. He fell sick…at the day of the exams! He missed it–the exam. Graduating exam to be exact. He felt hopeless, and useless. Miserable was what to describe his life. Yoh and the others had all graduate. Lyzerg, being always to top in school, was admitted into a university. In London. It would be nice if he could just go into a normal one. Everyone in his class shuns him. They call him to miserable and extra one. One day, he went to school, as usual…

"CLASS! I have an announcement to make. Lets welcome him a round of applause." The whole class clapped. When he stepped in, horo felt a tingle. He lifted up his head. Something was different about that new comer. Perhaps it was fate, destiny to wait for him? Horo felt nice, the first time for the past 2 years. "Class," the teacher continued. "His name is…Tao Ren…"

Author's Note: This is the end for Dark Secrets. Will continue after my new story Death man's play. Please read and review. Heheh… Find out what is going to happen between Ren and Horo in Dark Secrets RELOADED…Coming soon. XD


	9. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Dark Secrets 

I awaited for you,

Your tender smile…

I recalled the little moments,

That I spent with you…

My love for you is just like the winter,

Always so cold and un-returned.

For once I hope u will look at me,

But that is all but a wild dream…

My love for you melts away,

Entering the world of hatred.

Why must you force me to?

Why?

I do not wish to give up on you,

But if I can't get you it will do.

If I can't, no one can.

I'll just destroy you, or eliminate you…

Leaving you

Is the last thing I want to do.

But what I did,

Is all for you…

The mask of emotions,

The broken-hearted,

The silent greeting of yours,

Make me forgot those moments.

Misery and sorrow,

Forgotten as the past,

Not wanting to recall,

But history will last…

Let us fly in the most beautiful of skies,

And give the established future a try,

My wish dwells in my eyes,

My smiling face full of shine…

-END-


End file.
